sunrise_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Timeline
This timeline represents all the written events that have occurred in the world of the sunrise lands. It is a work in progress and will continually grow as new events are discovered and added. The Archaic Era (A.E) The Archaic Era includes all the formative prehistoric events that shaped the Material Plane to what it is now. Follows reverse counting style (a la B.C.E.) 10,000 A.E.--The Godswar ends. Gods ascend from mortal forms, creating the 16 Upper Planes. First Astral Conduits created. 2,000 A.E.--The Bloodstone is created with the destruction of the Illvani civilization. Takkasha is thrown into the Astral Plane. The Dracolich Odious escapes from his imprisonment with the help of the ancient Red Dragon Rak'esh. Thandor is defeated. 1,000 A.E.--Gabriel first emerges in the Astral Plane. 50 A.E.--Takkasha is discovered by Illithid Arcanists. The Bloodstone is identified as a source of tremendous power. 30 A.E - 5 A.E.--Illithid enslave Gabriel. The Legion of Nightmares begins to form. Needing generals for the Legion, the Illithid carve the Echoes out of Gabriel and the Bloodstone. 1 A.E.- 1 B.E--Gabriel opens the Rent, unleashing the Legion on the Material Plane. The Calamity begins. The Black Era (B.E.) The Black Era begins with the Calamity and the Great Illithid War and continues through the period of the Wasting, lasting for 267 years. 1 B.E - 10 B.E..--The Calamity begins. The Bloodstone is moved onto the Material Plane. The Legion sacks the Dwarvish capitol at Hornholm, wiping most of the old city off the map with the creation of the volcano Vokafir. The Legion runs rampant over Dwarvish territories under the generalship of the Echoes. Planar instability from the rent allows portals from various planes to open all over the Material Plane, unleashing demons, elementals, and aberrations on the world. Many Dwarvish cities fall, with the remains of Dwarvish civilization rallying at Zaragzar and Khazindar in the south, Otmund in the east, and the magically shielded Osertia in the far southwest. The Red Hand Dwarves form out of experienced monster slayers in Zaragzar 10 B.E.- 20 B.E. -- The Legion, unable to crack the defenses of Zaragzar, turn their efforts east towards Otmund. Heavily besieged, Otmund convinces a clan of metallic dragons to join them when Elric overzealously destroys a dragon breeding ground. The dragons help turn back the Legion's initial attack. The Dragonstone Coalition, an alliance between Dragon and Dwarf for the destruction of the Illithid, is born. The Dragonborn are spawned by the dragon Sisimir the Gold, and dragons raise clutches of thousands of Dragonborn. The Red Hand Dwarves raid the Legion's bases, supply camps, and training areas by stealing Gith vessels and magic. Vorsuf gains prominence as a commander in the Red Hand after briefly defeating Silas. They discover the Bloodstone and the Soulstones of the Echoes, and begin to formulate a plan to end the war. 20 B.E. - 30 B.E. -- Osertia falls when Pharos finds a way to bypass the magical shield. The population is all slain, and the city destroyed. The Dragonstone Coalition begins building an army in the safety of Zaragzar and Khazindar. The Dwarves begin to create powerful new weapons and machines under the guidence of the Great Smith Aamond, Chosen of Moradin and father of Vorsuf. The Dragonstone Coalition (now including the Red Hand Dwarves) formulate a desperate plan to assault the Bloodstone itself in hopes of closing the Rent and cutting the Illithid off from reinforcements. With the fall of Osertia, the last two strongholds feel the pressure of the Legion of Nightmares. 34 B.E. -- The Legion of Nightmares is lured into a trap at Otmund, pulling the bulk of their forces away from Vokafir into a pitched battle with the newly built Dragonstone Army. Otmund is destroyed and the area heavily scarred by magic as the Echoes face off against Dragons and Dwarvish champions. Traveling in Gith ships and on dragons, the Red Hand Dwarves led by Vorsuf and the Companions assault the Bloodstone at Vokafir. Armed with his father's hammer, Vorsuf fights his way to the Bloodstone, defeats Gabriel, and breaks the Bloodstone. The Rent seals, throwing the Illithid armies into disarray. The Gith turn on their masters, slaughtering the Illithid and escaping with new freedom into the Astral Plane, where they will split into Githyanki and Githzerai. The Echoes except Pharos and Malian are defeated at Otmund and flee the area in spirit form. The Dragonstone victory is complete. 35 B.E. - 100 B.E. -- Dwarves rebuild the cities of the Spine with the help of the Dragonborn. Fulled by a rapid population boom, the Dwarves spread all over the Sunrise Lands. The shards of the Bloodstone are recovered by the Dragonstone coalition and retooled to build a network of towers that link the wide ranging Dwarvish and Dragonborn settlements. Pharos, seeking revenge, cursed the shards of the Bloodstone with what would become the Wasting, afflicting all that handle them or use their energies. A small band of the Red Hand Dwarves, determined to hunt down the last of the Illithid, took a Gith ship into the Astral plane and never returned. The rest of the Red Hand spent a few decades hunting down the last of the Legion before disbanding in 67 B.E.. Vorsuf returned to Khazindar to witness the death of his father before himself being slain by agents of Pharos in 71 B.E. He was buried in Khazindar, with his hammer atop his burial tomb. Elric, Aesof, ☀and Silas all fled west after the disaster at Otmund. Silas possessed a Dragonborn soldier, whom he tasked with carrying an Astral Seed that he had acquired from